Blissful Dream
by Dragons Before Dawn
Summary: Roxas and Xion both have feelings for each other...what happens when they admit their 'feelings? Rated M FOR A REASON!


**Blissful Dream**

Roxas sat alone at the clock tower. He was alone...and it was late. So late, in fact, that the moon was over Twilight Town...instead of its normal sunset. He had a rough day...and he didn't get to spend _any_ time with his two friend Xion and Axel. He felt as if his body ached...or was that just the feeling of miss? Could nobodys even feel miss? He was confused. He then looked down, looking at all the buildings...the lights on, and some kids around his age already getting in bed.

"I wonder what time it is..." Roxas sighed.

"It's almost 11:00 PM, Roxas!" A female voice called. Roxas turned his head to the side, seeing Xion walking over to him.

"Hey Xion...what are you doing here?" Roxas asked as Xion sat next to him.

"Oh...no reason..." Xion smiled innocently, lightly moving a strand of hair out of her face with her hand. They sat there in silence for a moment before Xion decided to say something.

"I kind of knew you would be here...so I brought ice cream," Xion mumbled, pulling out wrapped popcicles from her pocket. She handed one to Roxas, and then unwrapped her own.

"I have no idea why, but I feel...kind of lost. Can nobodys even **be** lost??" Roxas asked, looking at Xion. Xion shrugged.

"I don't think lost is an emotion...Roxas," Xion giggled. Roxas sighed. They sat there eating their ice cream for a bit, talking about random stuff. Their mission, the heartless they killed...a bunch of stuff. Once they finished their ice cream...that's when it got interesting.

"Hey Roxas?" Xion asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I really came here because I have something to talk to you about. We're nobodys, correct?"

"Correct..." Roxas became a little curious of the conversation.

"Well...why is it that I have a gut feeling to be closer to you when ever you're near me...?" Xion asked. Roxas' breath caught in his throat. You see, a couple days previous Roxas had a big talk with Vexen. He saw some dirty magazines under Axel's bed on accident...and some of the stuff he saw...he was VERY curious about. So, from there, he went to Vexen with the magazines. Vexen was surprised that Roxas would even have the guts to show him...until he found out Roxas had no idea in hell what sex was. So, after telling Roxas...he thought he was done. Well the very next day Xion came in with the same questions.

"Well...that's love..." Roxas blushed. Xion smiled.

"You wanna know something?" Xion asked. Roxas nodded.

"I already knew about that~," Xion giggled. Roxas raised an eye brow.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I wanted to check if you knew."

"Well...Xion. I want to tell you...that I feel the same for you," Roxas smiled. Xion's eyes widened; sparkling with joy.

"Yay!!!" Xion cheered, quickly leaning in and kissing Roxas on the lips.

"Mm!" Roxas meeped, Xion pulling away before he could kiss back.

"Hehehe!" Xion blushed.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" Roxas whined, pulling Xion close to him before planting a warm kiss right on the lips. Roxas closed his eyes...and slowly, so did Xion. The kiss was still, but sweet all the more. It lasted about a minute before Roxas wanted to be...a little more daring.

Roxas opened his mouth slightly and licked across Xion's sealed lips; asking for entrance. It took Xion a couple moments before she opened her mouth; gasping only slightly when she felt Roxas' tongue pass her lips.

"Mmmmm," Roxas hummed when he licked across Xion's tongue. Xion found it slightly pleasuring and then returned the favor by sliding her tongue over _his._ And soon, their tongues were at war; pushing and pulling with each other. Xion had her hands gripping onto the hood of Roxas' jacket without realization. Her hands began to decend without her noticing. Roxas wrapped his arms around Xion's waist, loving what was happening at the moment.

Xion DID notice, though, that when her hands reached his lap, they ran over a tent forming in his robe.

"Ngh," Roxas let out a small moan, pulling away from Xion as they both realized what was happening. Xion was blushing a dark red. _Her hand just ran over his penis!_

"I'm...I'm sorry!!" Roxas whined, covering the erection growing in his pants with his hands. Xion's blush did not fade.

"N-no...it's okay..." Xion said, moving away Roxas' hands before placing her own over it. She then began to fondle him; blushing even DARKER when she felt him hardening more and hearing his whimpering moans. She was doing this because of curiosity...and it seems to have rewarded her.

"X-Xion..." Roxas gasped, his face red as well. Xion withdrew her hand and looked at him worryingly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Xion asked. Roxas shook his head no.

"No...I really liked that," Roxas said, his voice slightly shaky. Xion smiled...looking away to the moon. While Xion did that, Roxas was desperetly trying to build up the courage to ask the question he was dying to ask.

"Xion...I want...I want to go all the way," Roxas admitted; his hard cock giving a throb just at the thought of it. Xion looked at him, her face more red than it ever has been.

"You...want to go all the way?" Xion asked. Roxas nodded.

"I want to show you how much I really love you..." Roxas said. Xion took a couple moments to think about it.

"...Okay." And with that, Roxas was pushing her back so he could climb on top. Once on top, he was kissing down her jaw line; once at her neck, licking and nibbling.

"Oh..." Xion sighed, running her fingers through Roxas' hair. From there, Roxas began to unzip Xion's jacket. Xion tried to say calm, letting Roxas decloth her...but all she could only think about what was to come.

"You're body looks so nice," Roxas whispered, kissing down her chest and then down her stomach. She was slightly relieved he left her bra...she was slightly embarressed. But as Roxas was about to unzip her pants, Xion stopped him.

"Roxas...I think it's your turn to lose some clothing! I bet it probably hurts to have your hard...problem...captive," Xion smiled. Roxas blushed before nodding. He got off her and sat back; letting her do her work.

Xion leaned up, grabbing a hold on Roxas' zipper. She dragged it down and then discarded it. After that, she went down and unzipped Roxas' pants. She swore she heard him sigh in relief when the pressure of his pants was finally let off from his cock. Roxas pushed her back over.

"Your turn!" Roxas chuckled before unzipping Xion's pants. Xion held her breath as Roxas gently and slowly slid them down, not breaking eye contact. Once her underwear was off as well, Roxas finally looked down upon her body.

"Your body is beautiful..." Roxas whispered, moving up to kiss Xion on the lips. Xion kissed back, but then a smile swept across her face.

"Now YOUR pants have to come off..." Xion purred, pushing Roxas up a bit. She grabbed a hold on his pants and tugged them down along with his boxers. When her eyes set on his hard cock, she could even FEEL her face heat up.

"Something wrong, Xion?" Roxas asked.

"Uh...no...sorry, I got lost in a day dream. Heh..." Xion smiled weakly. Roxas smiled too, and soon he was on top of her again.

"Are you ready...Xion?" Roxas asked, not wanting to hurt her. Xion nodded. Roxas positioned himself at her entrance, and began to slide in. He felt the head of his cock hit her barrier...and he knew what that meant.

"Xion...this might sting a little..." Roxas whispered, warning his partner before doing the unexpected.

"...Go on..." Xion said. Roxas didn't need to be told twice. He slid back out, and quickly thrusted back in. He went past the barrier, and knew this when he heard Xion let out a yelp of pain.

"Xion! I'm sorry! Please don't shout!" Roxas begged; not wanting to hurt his new lover. Xion quivered in pain; a dull pain in her midsection.

"Don't worry...I'm sure it will...subside..." Xion panted, her eyes closed tightly. Roxas stayed still for her to adjust to the feeling of being filled; but it was hard due to the fact that her insides were so warm...he just wanted to thrust into the tight heat.

After a bit, Xion finally spoke.

"I'm ready...you can move now." And then Roxas slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. Xion felt the pain there a bit, but...something else was over powering. It was...very...nice. Roxas continued to do this, not speeding up the slightest bit.

"Ooohhh..." Xion began to moan, the pain totally subsiding and the pleasure taking over. Roxas smiled.

"I'm glad you like it..." Roxas panted, liking the constricting of Xion's walls.

"Faster...please!" Xion groaned. Roxas nodded and sped up his thrusted. Xion clutched onto his back, moaning louder.

"You...feel so...good..." Roxas moaned, rocking his hips slightly harder.

"Roooxxaaass!" Xion moaned. She clutched onto his back harder, wanting more.

"Faster! Harder! Roxas, _PLEASE!_" Xion begged, throwing her head back before letting out a long loud moan.

"With pleasure...!" Roxas moaned, moving faster and harder. They moans and shouts echoed through the night sky, and some of the people below were disturbed or even woken up.

"Roxas!! Rooxaasss!!" Xion moaned ever so loudly. Roxas moved his head down and attached his lips to Xion's neck; nibbling and licking at a spot, hoping to mark her for the whole world to see. So everyone knows she is with him.

"I love you so much...!" Xion cried out, her vision hazy.

"I love you too!" Roxas growled. And without warning, Xion was set over the edge. As she went into release, she clutched into Roxas' back hard, enough to draw little beads of blood. Roxas gasped as her already clenching walls tightened more, and shouted as he released deep into Xion. Xion gasped when she felt warmth shoot up into her, but then relaxed as they both felt limp. They could a couple moments to catch their breath as Roxas pulled down and laid next to Xion, pulling her close. What once felt like hot night air went back to cool as Roxas used their jackets as blankets and pulled the jackets over them. Xion let out a yawn before saying anything.

"Maybe we should spend the night here..." Xion said, but all she heard was a light snore from her lover. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night...I love you..." Xion whispered before falling asleep herself.


End file.
